A mi aire
by arcee93
Summary: Resumen de toda una vida, de todos esos sentimientos que escondió y que casi le llevan a la destrucción, hasta que John llegó para salvarlo


**Disclaimer:** el universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

Esta viñeta, es para las actividades del Foro I´m Sherlocked, por su primer aniversario :).

**It's my life - Bon Jovi**

**Pareja:** Sherlock/John

**Extensión:** 643 palabras.

**A mi aire**

Un joven Sherlock Holmes salió de su casa dando un portazo, estaba harto, harto de vivir en esa mansión donde toda su libertad se veía amenazada con cada ominoso comentario de su familia sobre su forma de ser, sobre sus aspiraciones a futuro, sus estudios, así que mejor marcharse y empezar de cero, en algún otro lugar, lejos de ahí, donde lo dejasen solo, y ser el mismo.

Ya les demostraría a todos que se equivocaban con él, sobre todo a Mycroft.

Al principio le costó hacerse con un nombre, llegar a ganarse la confianza de a gente, no era infalible, era un ser humano.

A veces la soledad le consumía, el silencio, la oscuridad de ese piso modesto que a penas podía permitirse y pasó lo que tenía que pasar, encontró en la droga una amiga, una compañera que le ayudaba a trabajar mejor, a calmar su cerebro a sobrellevar ese frío que poco a poco se adueñaba de su corazón.

Algunos se lo reprocharon, que se estaba destruyendo, que sus capacidades se verían mermadas a futuro.

¿Qué sabían ellos? Era su vida después de todo, Sherlock Holmes estaba acostumbrado a la libertad, no dejaría que alguien más le dijera que hacer ni opinara sobre su vida.

Hasta que pasó lo que tenía que pasar, una sobredosis, Mycroft sacándole de la cárcel, otra sobredosis y finalmente la rehabilitación. No podía negarse, después de todo, si moría no podría seguir haciendo lo que tanto le gustaba, resolver misterios.

Estaba limpio, podía seguir viviendo, debía hacerlo, lo lograría, después de todo había suficientes casos para mantenerlo ocupado, Lestrade siempre le llamaba y empezaba a hacerse con un nombre. Incluso empezó a escribir un Blog, le permitieron el acceso a la morgue de Bart's, todo parecía ir bien, encaminándose.

Pero no podía deshacerse de la maldita soledad, al acabar un caso, con el criminal tras las rejas, llegaba a su piso y el frío y la oscuridad le daban la bienvenida, se sentía vacío de nuevo y ahí estaba el peligro de una recaída, burlándose de él en cualquier rincón, aunque no fuera lógico.

Y los vecinos se quejaron del melancólico sonido del violín cada madrugada y el casero tuvo que echarle.

Caminó por todo Londres, y recordó que la Señora Hudson tenía un bonito piso en pleno centro, seguro estaría encantada de recibirlo, después de todo, la había librado del sicópata de su esposo.

El piso era un poco costoso, podía permitírselo solo, pero, incluso así volvería a caer en el mismo circulo vicioso de antes, un compañero no le vendría mal, solo para luchar contra el aburrimiento, para darle algo de calor humano al lugar o terminaría donde empezó, solo necesitaba que fuera a su manera, para encontrarse cómodo, algo de compañía, pero nadie que le ahogase, alguien que le diera su espacio. Sin embargo, como le dijo a Stanford ¿quién lo querría como compañero de piso?

Al parecer ese doctor con cojera psicosomática si.

Y empezaron una nueva etapa en sus vidas, juntos, una extraña simbiosis donde Sherlock le daba la acción que necesitaba y John la compañía, lealtad, ese calor que muy a su pesar extrañaba.

No era una simbiosis, era amistad, incluso algo más, algo que a penas empezaba a entender y sin embargo no podía faltar nunca más en su vida.

John se había hecho un lugar en el corazón de Sherlock Holmes, uno muy especial, y a pesar de la extraña relación que compartían, podía llamarse amor lo que sentían uno por el otro.

Sin estandarizaciones ni estereotipos.

Ni normas sociales.

Solo seguían sus vidas, lo hacían a su manera, como siempre lo habían hecho.

N/A: no se que salió aqui XD imagino que es lo que me trae la canción y de todas las ideas pues... creo que esta ganó alguien tiene un review que dejar?


End file.
